Broken Pieces
by WriterChick1993
Summary: I left the only person that I loved...And now 16 years later I'm back and fighting for what I want..
1. Chapter 1

Broken Pieces

Chapter one..

"Daddy I'm home," Sadie Mayer announced as she entered the Mayer household,in which her and her father,Noah have lived in for 6 was a off day for Sadie. Today was her first day of high school. And all she wanted to do was come home and spend the rest of the night curled up watching old movies with her dad..Like she always use to do when she had a bad day at ,from the first day,didn't want to go back..She felt like it was such a change from middle school.. that if she could just fast forward through the next four years, everything would be perfect,at least in her mind it would be.

Sadie was a smart fifteen year played sports..she got all A's in school...but this year...this year seemed like it would be a year that would turn her world upside down..

As she walked in to the kitchen she realized that all the lights,and curtains were shut throughout the house..Her father never shut the curtains on a nice sunny day like was a little weird for her..

She continued her journey to the kitchen,turning on lights along the way so she could see where she was heading.

Once she hit the kitchen it seemed pitch stumbled around for the the light on,she saw her father crying on the floor in front of the sink.

********

Sadie stands there motionless looking at her father before her, not able to say a word to try and comfort fact was,she never saw her father cry this much sense her mom past away 8 years ago,and it scared her to see him like this..He never really showed his feelings when he was around her he would always wait to do it at night when he was alone..

She inched towards Noah a little more..And slowly sat down next to him on the cold floor..They sat there in brushed the tears from her fathers cheek softly..Noah looked at her..then brushed his tears cleared his throat and then got up..

"Oh..Hey honey." He said turning away from her to whip off all the water that stained his eyes. "How was school?" He continued like nothing happened.

"Dad,are you OK?" Sadie asked.

" better." He said turning around with a smile on his face.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

Noah walked quickly out of the room,trying to avoid the conversation he was about to have with his didn't feel like he would be able to hold back any longer and he sure didn't want to cry in front of his little girl.

"Dad,you were just crying so there has to be something wrong," Sadie said trying to keep up the same pace as her father.

"Sweetie,I'm is OK."

"You sure?" She said as she touched his arm to make him stop.

"Yes,I'm sure.I'm totally sure."

Noah stops and starts to stare off..It was like he was daydreaming..

**Flashback**

The last thing I want you to think is that I'm going to move in on someones girlfriend..If you are interested in Maddie at all....

Trust me, Noah I'm not interested in Maddie.

If you say so..

I'm not interested in Maddie..

Are you sure?

Yes I'm sure..I'm totally sure.I'm gay..

A tear falls down Noah's cheek.

******

Noah blinks and sees that Sadie was in front of him waving her hand close to his face.

"Dad,What happened?"

Noah struggled to cleared his throat.

"Nothing sweetie." He said softly. "I think that I'm going to go lay down."

He kissed his daughter on her forehead and walked up the stairs to his room..

****

As he entered his room, he loosened his tie and slowly sits on the edge of the bed..

**Flashback**

Heh, maybe I should've gotten you a clip on. Hey, don't, don't strangle yourself.

Right now, I wouldn't mind if I did.

I..I can do me know if its too tight.

OK.

What's wrong?

Nothing.

Noah moves his hands to his eyes and starts to rub them..He takes in a deep breath.

"Why is this happening?" He said to himself as he laid back on the bed..

*****

Noah looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what has been happening to him since he woke up he has been getting these didn't understand why,they were just happening back to back.

He would see that beautiful young man that he left behind so many years man that he could have loved..The man that made him view life differently..

If only he would have and watched everything play out in front of him..Would he have been any happier then he is now? Maybe but he would never know screwed it all up,and now he can't do anything about it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three _

Noah is laying on top of his bed with his cell phone pressed to his ear.

" Hello?" A voice came from the other side of the didn't say a word.. "Hello?" He said again. Still nothing.

Noah waited a few minutes and then hung up the phone and held it in his closed his eyes softly and tilted his head to the side,he hasn't heard that voice in over 16 years. Yet to this day, it still had the same effect on him.

*****

Noah took a deep breath...

He could not believe what he had just done. He had called Luke. He gazed up at the ceiling again. Why had he done that? It seemed that lately, his actions took over his ability to think.... to think rationally. After a few endless seconds, he walked to to the mirror

_"Noah why are you doing this to yourself?I think that I need to just go and see him..Maybe that would make these old memories go away."_

He then looked at the phone that he had in his hand and picked it up again and started to dial.

It rang for a few minutes and then a woman with a low voice answered.

"Hello."

"Hey,'s Noah" He said.

"Oh hey, 's wrong?It's... 10 o' clock"

"Yeah.I know,I'm sorry.I was calling to ask if there would be a possibility for you to come over and just be here for Sadie when she wakes up? I'm going to take a little trip."

" problem! Is everything OK?"

" is just fine.I just need to get away for awhile.I have something to take care of..So I thought that it would be the perfect time to do that."

"OK.I'd love to come and spend sometime with my sweet little grand-daughter."

"Thank You so much!"

"You know it's no problem.I love that girl!"

"Yeah.I you have the keys so just let yourself in."

",Noah."

"Bye."

Noah closed the walked over to the night stand at the head of the bed and picked up a picture picture was taken a few years ago when Sadie was 5..The Mayer's,Noah on the right,Sadie in the middle,and a tall women with a pink shirt and jeans,with a huge smile on her face on the left,standing infront of a red house.

"Clara,I'm sorry.I truly am.I really didn't want this to happen.I thought that I blocked this part of my past out for good.I didn't want to hurt you.I didn't want to destroy our family.I did love you..and I do miss you.I really I need to see what is going on dad..." He said as he touched the woman in the pictures face and then started to cry again. "My dad wanted.." He couldn't continue what he was burst out in tears.

That part of his life just seemed so confusing as he looks back on he wanted to do was be enough for his he has finally learned that he could never be enough for Mayer,the man that controled his whole entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Noah puts the picture fame down on the side table.

**Flashback:**

"Oh,Sorry." Noah said as he bumped into someone as he was rushing to find his film took a deep breath. "Can this day get any worse?I'm so sorry."

Noah bent down at the same time as the lady did to pick up the papers that were in her hand when they collided.

"It's no problem.I wasn't looking where I was going..Today has complete and total...."

"Yeah.I know how you 's my first day.." Noah rose from the ground with the stack of papers in his hands. "Here you go."

"Thank you so much." Said the lady.

"No problem." He smiles.

"I'm Clara." She smiled back.

"It's really nice to meet you Clara.I'm Noah." 

Noah is gathering some clothes when Sadie pops her head in his room. Noah is oblivious that she is walks in and sits on the bed.

"Luke,I'm ...uh..Luke..I shouldn't have.." He mumbled under his to figure out what he should say to Luke. "Why can't I figure out what I want to say?Calm down and take a deep breath." Noah does just that.

"Dad?"

Noah jumps..He closes his that Sadie didn't hear what he was just slowly turns around..

"Yeah,sweetheart?" He leaned against the dresser.

"Who's Luke?"

"Uh..Luke," Noah searched his head for an answer.

"I've never heard anything about him..You never mentioned him."

" is an..Old friend that I knew before me and your mom met."

"Oh..What were you just saying about him? It seemed like you were rehearsing..You said sorry to him..What did you do to him?"

Noah stood there..He brought his hand up to his neck and rubbed it.

"Nothing Honey."

"Dad,I know when you are lying.I've gotten really good at reading you over these few years..So come on.."

Noah walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"I don't know if I should tell you what I did..Because I seriously don't know why I did it..I made a mistake..I was young..And I just...was stupid.."

"What did you do?"

"Honey..I don't think we are ready to talk about this yet..Ok..Maybe another time."

"Dad,I don't like being treated like a kid..You know that...What did you do to Luke?"

Noah looked at the girl sitting in front of him..it seemed like yesterday she was being born..It seemed like yesterday that she was just starting kindergarten..He looked at his little girl in the eyes..they were filled with reassurance...He stared deep into his daughter's eyes.

"Dad,what did you do to Luke that was so bad?"

"I left him.." He said softly.

**To be continued! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What?You left him?"

Sadie didn't know what to make of was hard for her to believe the picture that her father just laid out for mind filled with thoughts..Of what he might have meant..but only one seemed to just out..but..she didn't think that it would be possible..Her father couldn't be...

Noah rose from his bed and started to rummage through his drawers again.

_"What is happening?What happened to my dad?"_ Said thought as she tried to sort through her thoughts. " to me."

He ignored didn't want Sadie to know anything about Luke..He wanted everything to go back to before these flashbacks wouldn't be this confused about what he wanted..There was no doubt in his mind that if he didn't start to have these flashbacks that he wouldn't be even thinking about Luke right now.

" stop and talk to me.."

Sadie jumped off the bed and shuffled over to Noah.

"Dad..Please turn around and just talk to me.I asked about I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked."

Noah stopped and then turned around to face eyes had tears in them.

"You really want to know this?" He sniffed.

"Yes..You said you left Luke?Right..When you said that you meant..that..You and him..were.."

Noah glances down.A tear rolled slowly down his cheek.

" look at loved him didn't you?" Sadie asked him.

Noah inches his head was no point in lying came this fair,why is he going to turn back now? He glares at her and then began to nod.

"What made you leave him?"

He brushes the tears off of his face and then sighed.

_"I didn't want to! I loved heart was I couldn't do it.I was a coward."_He thought to himself.. " I didn't want to admit to myself that I liked him.I was so in wanted me to tell my girlfriend that I was..."

"Gay?"

"Y..Yeah..I couldn't do it..I just kept telling myself "You can't be are in love with love her and you are going to move in together and you are going to spend the rest of your life with her.." But then to add to all this,my father was a bigot_."That must have been horrible!" _Sadie thought as she listened to her father talk.. "I didn't want for him to get a hold of any of what was going on..because I didn't know what was going to happen when he found out..I kinda wish that I stayed and let it all play out..to see what would have happened..to see if I would have had enough courage to go through with telling Maddie..to telling my dad..to telling being happy with Luke," Noah paused.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"uh..Before I left, to come here to New York.I told him that I was leaving..He tried to talk me out of it..He said that I shouldn't be running away from this..that I should just face it..That I wouldn't be happy if I just hid it like I have been doing," Noah chuckled , " Did I just tell my 15 year old daughter all that?

"Afraid so..I'm glad that you did..I really am."

"So you are OK with it?"

"With you being gay?"

"Yeah.."

"I love you!All I want to see is you as long as that happens I really don't care if you are with a man or with a woman." Sadie said hugging Noah.

Noah was shocked by way she was acting about this whole could have never thought that she would be so excepting.

"Your one amazing girl,you know that?"

"Well that's because you raised me," She said as she looked up at him and smiled.

****

"So you haven't said where you're going." Sadie said as she looked at sea of piled clothes that made there outline on the ground.

"I was actually going to go see Luke,clear things up."

"Oh really?" _Wonder if I can talk him into taking me.._Sadie crossed her arms.

"Yeah."

Sadie loved seeing her dad thought about when he sees Luke for the first time..She wondered about what Luke's expression would be when he see her father for the first time in almost 16 years.

"Can I go?"The puppy dog face settled on her smooth face.

"You have school tomorrow Missy..It's only the first week of school..And I kinda already called Grandma Dana."

"Dad!What did you do that for..I think I can look after myself."

"I it will only a few days..If I stay more then two days I will tell Grandma to put you on a plane and you can be there for the weekend.."

"Fine...Anyways,where does this Luke of yours live?"

"Oakdale."

"Where?"

"It's a little town in Illinois."

"Ohh..Ok.."

*****  
**1 hour later **  
Noah walks down the stairs with a medium size bag in his left hand..He had his cell phone and a pair of thin framed sunglasses in his right hand

"So, you all packed?" She called from the living room as he reached the last step of the long stairs.

"Yep.I'm all packed."

"Good."

He sat his bag on the ground and walked over to her.

"Are you leaving now or in the morning?"

"I was thinking about now..that way I can get a jump start on things."

"OK."Sadie slowly lifted herself off of the couch and leaned into give Noah a hug. "See you in three days.."

"OK honey..I love you."

"I love you too."

Noah kissed Sadie on the ushered him to the front door and watched as he walked down the sidewalk to his old black worn out truck.  
****


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

It took Noah 14 hours to get to his destination in Oakdale. He was he didn't want to go and sleep..He wanted to start his wanted to find where would he start?Did Luke still live at Snyder Farm?Well,there was one way in finding was going to have to go there..

As he drove he thought about that night when Luke and him went swimming in Snyder Pond..That night was a spectacular went to his very first baby shower and then went swimming with they talked and then it were laughing and playing around and the next thing led to another and Noah was on top of Luke pressed up against the kitchen counter.

He approached the sign that read Snyder Farm." _Wow! They have a sign up! They didn't have the sign the last time I was here_.." Noah thought.

Noah finally approached the big farm couldn't help but stare at all the wonderful features that were added since the last time he was he parked his car in the dirt driveway beside the house he took a breath. "Sudden death time Noah." He opened his door and stepped. As he stepped out he shut the door and walked to the front of his car.

He stood eyeing the house not being able to take that walk up to the door. "Come on Noah move your foot." He looked down...His feet did not looked up.

"Hey,do you need help? You look lost." Said the familiar voice from behind him.

_Luke? Luke?Is that him behind me?The man that I lost and cherished so many years that really him? _

Noah stood there not making any movement.

"Hello, you lost?" He spoke again.

Noah slowly turned around to face the man behind him.

Both men stood there looking at each other from head to stopping and meeting in an intense stare.

"What are you doing here,Noah?" Luke said braking the silence.

Noah didn't stood there firm as a statue looking at Luke..

Luke hasn't changed much sense the last time he saw him. It seemed like he grew a little taller and his hair looked a little darker,but other then that it seemed like the same person he use to know.

"Noah?"

Noah blinked back into reality.

"I..um..I.."

"I can see you still haven't got rid of this old thing." Luke said walking up to the truck and giving it a little pat.

"Yeah..I..uh..I really love this truck.."

"I can see that."

"So Noah what are you doing here?If you don't mind me asking for another time."

"I..um..uh..I have a business meeting here..And I just thought that we could..uh..Catch up.." Noah said nervously. Why did I just lie to him?I came here to tell him that I love him..Not that I want to 'catch up'

"Oh,really?"

"Yeah."

"And it took you how many years Noah to want to come and 'catch up'? "

Noah looked at the man that leaned against his didn't know what to say.

_Maybe I should apologize to him...Maybe I should leave...What should I do?What should I do?" _


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 _

Noah started to walk around to the driver side of the before he could open the door Luke's hand touched his.

"Noah"

Noah could feel Luke's turned around slowly,facing 's face was close like he was about to kiss Noah at any looked at Luke's lips.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Uh"

"Just to talk and have Coffee or whatever." Luke stepped back from Noah.

Noah looked at his watch.

"Just for a little ." Noah finally said after staring at his watch for a minute.

"OK." Luke smiled at Noah and then started to walk towards the house."

Noah stood took in a deep breath,as he looked at Luke.

"Noah? Are you coming," Luke said as he turned around to look at Noah.

"."

Once Noah entered the kitchen he looked looked so different since the last time he was there.

Luke went and got two mugs out of the placed them on the counter.

"Do you want Coffee?"

"'s good."

"OK." Luke went over and set up the Coffee pot.

"This place has changed a looks amazing.."

".When my Grandma Emma died a few years ago she left the farm to my dad..and he just insisted on changing little things.."

"Oh..sorry to hear that your Grandmother passed away."

"I was upset for a little while then I just had to accept that she went to a great place."

"Yeah..its hard to get over something like that.I know it took me awhile."

"..Were you close?" Luke looked over his shoulder as he pressed the on button on the Coffee maker.

"Uh..Yeah." Noah looks down. "We were married."

Luke turned around. He was shocked to hear that Noah was married..

"Married?"

" were married for 7 years."

"How did she die?" Luke walked over to the sat down.

" was in a car driver was they didn't stop at the red her light was green and she died on guy was taken to the hospital with minor inquires and then had a hearing and was sentenced to life in prison."

"Well that's a good thing that he is paying for his mistake." Luke said.

" it left me to raise my daughter alone."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, is an amazing girl.I don't know what I'd do without means the world to me."

Luke looked at head was tilted down looking at the didn't know what to say looked up from the table.

"I love the 's really pretty."

" let me pick it out.I searched everywhere for a name that seemed perfect.. and then I found Sadie after weeks of looking and just fell in love with the name."

An awkward silence filled the room.

Luke got up and went over to the Coffee maker and turned it off..he took the pot and pored some in each of the mugs that he placed on the counter.

"How do you like your Coffee?" Luke asked Noah.

"Milk and sugar."

"OK."

After he prepared the Coffee he picked up the mugs and walked back over to the handed one to Noah and then sat back down.

"So how about you?Are you seeing anyone special?" Noah asked hesitently.

"Uh..Yeah..actually I have been dating for three years now."

"That's great."

"Have you found someone?I mean after your wife died?"

" been just me and Sadie."

"So your a single ! "

" hard at times but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Luke smiled at Noah. "_I can't believe Noah Mayer was married"_ he thought _"And that he has a child now too. Unbelieveable"_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Luke and Noah sat at the kitchen table talking about their seemed like they haven't been apart from each other as long as they sped by and before they knew it, the kitchen that was lit by the sun had gotten darker.

Luke leisurely got up from his chair and walked over to put on a flicked the switch on and then slowly walked over to the island in the middle of the room and turned around to face Noah.

"Best thing about living in a big city?Is it as fast as they say?Did you have a hard time getting use to it?I mean going from such a small town to a big city like New York,it must have been hard.,"Said Luke.

"I don't live in the takes sometime to get there but not that don't get to go to the city it's really fun when we was a change that I got use to.I love it just you ever dreamed of living anywhere else other then Oakdale?"

"Oakdale is my 's what I know.I couldn't picture not living just seems perfect here.I mean I have to do farm chores, and that sometimes isn't that fun but I have gotten so use to doing it,I've done it since I was dad had me out there with him cleaning out the stalls and milking cows. If you took that away I think that I would be homesick. "

"Yeah.I'm sure it could be something hard for you to do."

"..Do you need anything while I'm up?" Luke asked.

"No.I'm fine." Noah said as he smiled.

Luke leaned forward to get his mug that rested on the calmly walked over to the sink and washed out the he was finished pouring the freshly squeezed lemonade he put it away and went back and stood near the placed his mug on the counter and than turned his attention back to Noah.

"Uh." Noah paused to think of another question for the game they were playing. "What do you hate about your job?"

"Deadlines!Without a doubt trying to make a Deadline is what I I miss one deadline,"He puts out his index finger. "Then I am out of the Newspaper for that thinks that being a Journalist is easy but it really isn't."

"Your a Journalist?That's great! I never really pictured you as a Journalist,but I'm glad that you found something that you time I saw you I thought that you were going to be the next Charles Dickens," Noah recalled.

Luke laughed.

"What?"

"Charles Dickens?Come on.I'm not that good of a writer."

"Luke you always say are an amazing Invisible Girl?That was a Masterpiece!"

"I think that you give me more credit then I should and Maddie,if it was a masterpiece made it what it directed and she was our star."

"But without a writer we wouldn't have been able to do that."

"True."

Noah stared down at the table.

"How's Maddie anyway?"

" is Maddie.." They both laugh at the statement. "She lives about 20 minutes from Oakdale in a big house with her husband of a is a lawyer,she is doing something with Film."

"Oh..Cool,"Noah said as his eyes lowered and voice, deepened.

Luke looked up from Noah to the clock above him._ "Can it be that late already?" _He thought.

"It's already you believe we've talked for 9 hours?" Luke said breaking the tension that settled in the room.

"You've got to be kidding me?It's already 8? I think that I should go before its to late to get into my room," Noah said as rose from the wooden chair and walked over to Luke slowly.

"Ok.I'm glad that you came by really was nice to see you long are you staying?Maybe we could get together sometime and just hang out?"

"I was planning for a few more days."

"Ok."

"Ok."

Noah lifted his hand out in between him and looked at it and pulled him in for a put his hands on Luke's back and rested his head against Luke's.

"Well try not to be a stranger." Luke said as he broke away from Noah's embrace.

"I'll try not to be."

Noah opened the door and walked out to the followed not far he watched Noah walk down the patch Luke took out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed.

"Hey you will never believe who is back in town." Luke said to the person on the other end of the phone. "Noah Mayer."


	9. Chapter 9

**Broken Pieces **

_Part two: _

**Chapter 9 **

The day started just like it normally did at Snyder Farm,Luke did his chores,while Holden cooked breakfast..It was their same old normal routine they did every single today it took Luke a longer time to get everything done. Because today, all he wanted to do was think about Noah,and the day they had spent together.

_"What are you doing, Luke?You're not suppose to be thinking about on get him out of your head!"_Luke thought as he raised his hand to slap his forehead. _"Don't you love David? Don't you want to spend the rest of your life with __**DAVID**__?"_ As he thought he put down food for the horses.

Domino,a tall white horse with black spots and a black mane,Luke's last horse he poared food for, trotted from the back of the stall up to where Luke stood.

"You know girlie,you're really lucky to be a horse," He said as he stroked her mane. "You have nothing to get confused about..Nothing to...Make you feel the way I'm feeling right now." He lowered her head to her snout.

"Hey, don't do that! If you know what's best for you **DO NOT** do that?" Noah said as Luke bent down and picked up hay and posed it as if he was about to throw it.

"Do what?" Luke twittered his eye brows.

"You know what?"

"Oh..This?" As he said that he threw his handful up into the air.

"I can't believe you did that?" Noah said as the hay came down and landed in his short brown hair.

"Really? What are you going to do about..."Before Luke could finish his sentence Noah had over powered him and forced him flat on the ground in the wiggled underneath Noah trying to push him off of opened his mouth to talk but before words could even form on the tip of his tongue,Noah leant his head down and kissed him.

Luke backed away fiercely from Domino,and moved his figures to his lips,tracing the outline.

"Why,why did he have to come and make me feel this way? I'm totally in love with an amazing,tall,adventurous guy,and then he comes and makes me second guess ..why did he have to come back?Couldn't he have stayed away?Ugh.I'm talking to , why oh why did you have to come back and destroy this happy life that I always wanted? Always dreamed about.I just want this feeling that I'm having for him to go away.I want to be with David,he loves me and would do anything for me."

Luke sits down on a hay stack across the he sits down,his cell phone in his pocket reaches inside and pulls it put his elbow on his knee and placed his hand on his forehead,as he opened the phone he rubbed his hand back and fourth.

"Hello?" Luke said clearing his throat.

"Hey babe," said David,who was on the other side of the phone.

"Hey!What's up?" Luke asked.

"Nothing much,I just called to ask if you would want to get a cup of coffee or something from Java?" David asked as his deep voice projected throw the phone..

"Yeah,sure."

"Ok..Uh..Java in 10 minutes?"

"Sure.."

"OK..Is everything OK?" David asked.

" is great."

"You sound...Annoyed.."

"No everything is for being concerned."

"Why wouldn't I be concerned? You're my boyfriend."

The line went scilent " you in a few" David said breaking the scilence. "Love you"

Luke sighs,"You too."

***

Luke hung up the phone and got up from the hay stalk and walked back over to Domino, who was eating her ran his figures throw her mane long mane..

"Noah isn't going to get to isn't going to be on my mind.I'm with David,and I love for listening to me Domino." Domino rose her head, she nodded once up and down like she was saying "No Problem" to Luke..Luke kissed her on her nose then turned and left.  
***


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken Pieces **

**Chapter 10**

Luke stood there at the entrance of Java with a loss of what to do..Instead of going in there and talking to the man he loved he stood out in the cold debating.

_"Should I walk in there?I really don't want to go in there.. I rather doing something totally different then this..But I love David..well Luke if you really loved him you would already be in there..sitting with him...talking to him..Come on Luke open that door..One two, three.."_ Luke said under his breath as he grabbed the Java door. He didn't open let go with a sigh._ " can't I do this?" _

He hated being this confused,and not being able to make one of the most important decisions that he ever had to make in his hated trying to force himself to go into Java to talk to the man he suposibly loved.

_"Breathe try and open that door one more time." _He said trying to prompt himself to open the placed his hands on the door. _"I can't do am I kidding?I clearly don't want to go in heart isn't with David anymore..It beats for..for..Noah." _

All he wanted to do was be with told himself that he wasn't going to do this again..To fall for him like he did when he was a teen, but it fell in love with him all over again.

"I think I know what I have to I need to do."

Luke looked at David through the back was turned towards Luke.

"I'm so sorry,babe.I'm so sorry.I have to do this.."

He slightly closed his eyes and his breathed in and out.

"I need to do this."

Luke knocked on the Noah's hotel room couldn't believe believe he was actually doing was standing right outside Noah's room nervous as looked down gathering his thoughts,thinking about what he was going to tell Noah.

The door opened and Noah stood in front of Luke could do was stare at the man in front of wore nothing but long black sweat pants showing off his bare muscular chest.

"Hey Luke." Noah said greeting him.

"U.h..u.h.." Luke studded. "..Can I talk..to you for a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure on in." Noah stepped aside so that Luke could walk in the door.

Noah closed the door behind started to pace back and fourth in front of Noah.

"Why are you pacing Luke?"

"'.Icouldn'thelpbutbethinkingaboutyou."Luke said fast.

"Luke stop pacing and calm down.I can't understand one thing you have said since you have walked in the door.."  
Luke stopped pacing and stood there motionless.

"Now start from the beginning.." Noah said stepping closer to Luke and putting his right hand on Luke's shoulder.  
Luke looked at his hand.

"I can't get you out of my mind.I can't help but think about second I have had ,in the past two days have been going to thinking about you.I have tried so hard to fight this but..I can't any longer.I can't stop thinking about I know you probably aren't going to return my feelings that I have for you.." Before Luke could finish what he was saying Noah leaned down and kissed him on his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

_Broken Pieces _

_Chapter 11 _

_Nothing could be as wonderful then to kiss the man that made your world turn on its know that he likes you as much as you like what if he doesn't like you,that he just kissed you,to prove something to himself? _

_Is Noah playing this game again?Is he going to play with my feelings?Is he going to make me feel used again?" All kinds of thoughts raced through Luke's mind, as he was in an embrace that made him feel like he was on cloud nine._

_Noah moved his hand through Luke's blond hair._

_****_

_"Noah,Noah," Luke said as he ran to catch up to him as he was about to open the WOAK door to touch Noah's arm and he stopped just about to open the door. "Why are you doing this to yourself,"Luke continued. "Leaving isn't going to solve any of this."_

_Noah slowly turned to face boys locked in an intense stare.. _

_"Please,Noah don't let your father control you like he's done most of your life," Luke said talking,after awhile of silence "Don't let him just boss you should be deserve to be happy." _

_Noah looked down._

_"Noah,Please look at me." Noah did as he said. "You don't need to be what your father wants you to are who you are,and he should love you no matter what..or who you are." _

_"Luke,Please.."Noah said in a hushed voice. "Just let me ..I..Just, please let me for the best.I don't...Please let me walk out that door...for all of us,let me do it..You won't have to worry about... all works out..fine." _

_"Have you considered I want to worry about you..Maybe I care about you a lot..have you ever thought about that,Noah?I just want to help.I just want to be there when you need me the most." _

_"Luke,This...us we can't do this..I can't do this..I can't be...I can't be..The only way I know how to get rid of these....these feelings is to move on with my life..and that,to me means to move out of Oakdale..I can't be here anymore." _

_****_

_A loud ring, that made Noah jump away from Luke came from Noah's heart was pounding from the scare that he didn't even bother to at looking at who it was._

_"Hell...lo." He said in a shaky voice._

_"Hey" _

_Luke stood there looking at the man in front of him._

_"Sadie?" Luke's eyes filled with concern. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I can't call my loving dad?" A silence came over the phone. "'t be and Grandma..are almost there.."_

_Noah glanced at then turned around. _

_"You're what? Sadie Olivia Mayer ,what about school? I said wait till the weekend to come, and instead of listening you get Dana to drive you?" _

_"I'm a very persuasive person,dad." From the background Noah heard a laugh. _

_"How far away are you?" He said with a sigh and lifted his hand to his forehead._

_"About an hour or so." _

_"OK," Noah said as he dropped his hand to his side. _

_"So..." _

_"So?" _

_"You know my question.." _

_"Which is?" _

_"How's...everything going?" _

_"Sadie!" _

_"Fine..fine..but when I get there you totally are filling me in with everything that has happened in my absence from your life." _

_Noah chuckled._

_"It's hasn't been even three days..did you tell your grandma about..." Noah nervously._

_"A Lot can happen in three days,and no I didn',you're going to have to needs to know."_

_"Yeah,I know." _

_"So,I'm going to let you 're probably busy." _

_Noah laughed. " you." _

_"Love you too."_

_The line went slowly closed the looked at Luke._

_****_

_"Everything OK with Sadie?" Luke asked._

_" just called to say she is almost here.I told her she could come for the weekend and she talked her grandmother into bringing her here before the weekend even started..She really is a piece of work," Noah said as he looked at Luke who had sat down on Noah's bed. _

_"." _

_"Yeah,She didn't even know about this town till I told her I was coming." _

_"Wow! Noah,I think we should talk."_

_Noah took a deep breath. "Yeah,I know.." _

_Noah sat down beside Luke on the slowly placed his hand on Luke's looked down at his hand. "Why couldn't Noah have come back before I met David?" _

_*****_


	12. Chapter 12

Broken Pieces

Chapter 12

Luke stared at Noah's hand that was placed on his he wished was to tell Noah that all he wanted was to be with him..to spend every waking moment with him..To love him with all of his heart,but today...today that wasn't going to happen.

He made a decision to come here..He blew off his boyfriend...and that was really a mistake he shouldn't have had made...and as much as he use to like Noah he wasn't just going to leave David for someone that he USE TO LIKE ..and he sure as hell wasn't going to just go running back to Noah because he came back to town.

***

"Luke," Maddie said as she entered Luke's office at WOAK. "Do you know where Noah is?I need to talk to him about something..We have been working on something and it didn't turn out as good as we wanted it to."

".." Luke cleared his face of the tears that he had shed as he turns around to face cleared his throat.. "Maddie,he...uh..he..he left."

"He left?Oh..where did he go?Did he go visit his father?He said he wanted to talk to his father about something. "

"No..Maddie he left...town."

"He...What?"

"He left town,Maddie."

"He..Left town?Wh--why?Why did he leave town,Luke?"

A tear fell down her stood up and walked over to pulled her into a hug "I don't know Maddie..I don't ..Shh..Everything is going to be fine." He rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

****

Luke pushed Noah's hand aside and got up.

"We can't do this, can't...I can't do did you kiss me? Why? You left me..You left ME..and you come back and you except something from ME?" Luke said raising his voice. "Come on Noah.I'm not just going to leave David for you.I'm not going to leave how happy I was..before you came here."

"Hey,you're just going to blame me for this? For ruining your 'Happy Life,' Noah said making the

quote gesture. "Don't forget who came here and told me how he could I not have kissed you?."

"I know. I did that..And I shouldn't have..I should have just went and had coffee with my boyfriend like I was going to..Instead I came here..Which I shouldn't have."

"Luke,I really do care about 's why I came you..."

"You said that you had a business meeting here and all you wanted to do while you were here was to clear things up."

" if I said that I came back to town to get you to take me back..to like me again..what would you have said?"

There was silence.

"See,Luke you probably would have told me to leave you alone and go back home."

"Well,I'm telling you this Noah,If you want me to be happy,let me be with David."

"Luke,I can't just do that.I can't let you be happy with someone that isn't me..I can't let..I can't.."

" just let me be with David,and please if you can't handle that..then go back to New York."

Luke turned around.

"Luke.." Noah said as he got up and walked over and touched Luke's arm.

"Please Noah."

Luke opened the door.

"Bye."

"Bye,Luke."

******

Luke walked out of Noah's hotel room and slammed the door behind raced down the hallway in tears,not paying attention to where he was he turned the corner of the hotel he bumps into a girl with a suit case in her hand.

****

"Sor--Sorry."He says as he looks at the girl.

"It's no problem." She said. "You OK? You seem..Upset."

Luke gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah.I just had to make one of the hardest decisions of my life."

"I know I'm a stranger,but what was this decision you had to make?"

Luke looked down.

"Oh..Sorry.I know its none of my I.."

"No..I..Uh..told someone I cared about that I didn't want to be with I wanted to be with someone else."

"Aw..That does sound hard to do? How did they react?I'm being nosey again.I need to stop that."

Luke laughs.

"It's no problem.I think that I need to talk to someone about I know I'm not going to be talking to my boyfriend about this." Her eyes widened.

"Your Gay?" She asked.

"Uh..Yeah..Sorry is.. that a problem?"

"No!So go on..I don't know your name."

"Luke..Luke Snyder..And you are." He said offering his hand to shake.

"You've got to be kidding me." She shook her head. "Your Luke?"

"Yeah.." He said.

" wonder what my dad sees in you.."

A smile rested on Sadie's face as he looked at the man that had her fathers heart.

*****

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**Broken Pieces **

**Chapter 13**

**"What did she just say? 'No wonder what my dad sees in you' That would mean.." Luke thought as he analyzed the girl standing in front her him. "You have to be kidding me." He said finally figuring out who the young tall brunette was. "Your.." **

**"Sadie." She said as she took Luke's hand to shake it. "I've heard a lot about you Luke.I kinda pictured you a little taller."**

**"Well,thanks and You have?He told you about me? " He said in shock.**

**Luke really didn't think that Noah would tell his daughter anything about him..He excepted to have been kept a secret from anyone Noah knew.**

**"Yes," She laughed. "I that such of a shock? Hold on...You said that you told someone that you cared about that you didn't want to be with them..You told him..that you couldn't be with him, didn't you?" **

**Luke looked at Sadie."Sadie..I have to go." He said.**

**"Luke..Why?Why did you tell him that? If you like him,which you clearly do..Then why don't you want to be with him?He loves you wants to be with you." **

**"Sadie it's not that easy. I have a boyfriend.I can't just leave him..He loves me..and a part of me loves him too.." **

**"A PART? Don't you think you should love him fully?It's not right to do something like be half hearted with someone you say loves 's just not right." Sadie raised her voice. **

**" on.I really don't want to have this conversation with a please can I leave now?" **

**"You didn't have a problem with that before you knew who I was.." **

**"I can't stay here and talk to you..I just can't say what you want me to here,Sadie..I can't..I'm sorry." Luke said as he turned around to walk away.**

**"Luke..what are you afraid of? He changed since the last time you saw 's a new wants to be with you and your the only thing standing in the say of that.**

**Luke turns back pauses before he starts to talk. "I don't want my heart to break again.I know he's changed..but I just don't want to risk hurt me so much before that I just can't get myself to just say I want to be with him.I'm going to be with someone that loves me..that wants me and someone that has always been there for me..So if you don't mind I have to go..I made a date with my boyfriend that I'm late to..It was nice meeting you."**

**Luke turned and left,leaving Sadie stand there. **

**Part three **

**As Sadie walked down the hallway searching for her father's room, she thought about the conversation she had with really hated that Luke was doing this to her father..That he wanted to be with Noah but he just didn't want to take that chance and try..that he didn't think this time it would be different..**

**But now,she was a mission.A mission in which was going to change the life of both her father and Luke,for the good..**

**"209..210..211.212.." She stopped in front of the door that had the number 213 that was in large black put down her suitcase and knocked on the door quickly opened and Noah 's smile eyes looked red and puffy. "Not so happy to see me?"She said as she walked into Noah's room. **

**"Of course I'm happy to see you." He said shutting the door and pulled her into a hug. "Where's Grandma?" **

**"Downstairs getting us a room." **

**"."**

**The hug broke and Sadie walked over to the bed and sat down. "They told us your room number so I just came up here to tell you we were here." Sadie said as she plopped down on the bed. **

**"Oh..ok." **

**"You OK?" **

**"Yeah.I'm good.I just uh.." Noah sentence trailed off. **

**"What happend with Luke?" Sadie asked in a concerned tone.**

**"Nothing..Just your mind off of that! Nothing happened..and I'm starting to doubt anything will." Noah told her. **

**"Dad,Don't give up." **

**" told me to leave him alone! I'm going to do that.I going to respect what he wants." He said. **

**" long as you don't give up still have a chance." **

**. what do you want to do while your here?There isn't as much stuff to do here then there is New York but it's still fun." **

**"Uh.I don't know..but what ever it is..I'm sure it will be fun." A smirked settled on her face. "Oh will it ever be fun." **


	14. Chapter 14

**Broken Pieces **  
_  
Chapter 14 _

Sadie sat on her father's bed thinking about her plan to get Luke and her father couldn't help but take interest in her father's love wanted,ever since she heard about her father and Luke,them to be together.. now they weren't happy,and so she has taken it upon herself to make them happy..to make them find themselves together..

"Dad,I think I'm going to...Go find grandma and see what room we're in." Sadie said standing up slowly.

""

"I'll be back later..tomorrow,maybe." Sadie stepped closer to her father. "Maybe,you can show me this town.I'm looking forward to seeing everything.I hope there is more to Oakdale..It seems so quite here..there has to be more to it.."

"OK..I'll be glad to show you around! And there is more to Oakdale..you just have to be here to see it.. " Noah pulled Sadie in for a hug.

"Maybe we can stick around for awhile?Maybe we can.."

"Sadie,please..stop..I don't want to hear you say one more thing about Luke. Please..I just want to just get him out of my head.I just want to clear my thoughts of him.."

"I'm sorry.I'm starting to like this town.."

"You haven't seen it yet..The only reason you are liking this town as much as you are is because you have it in your head that you want to see me and Luke be together." Noah said.

"Well,I'm sorry.I can't help it..I guess I'm a born match maker." Sadie looked at her father. "I can get use to it here and not because of Luke.."

Noah opened the door. "OK.I will see you tomorrow"

Sadie stepped out of the door. " and early."

"Ok." Noah smiled as he closed the door.

"Dad,one day your going to thank me for if you don't then I will just remember what great work I did.." As she said that she pulled out a black cell phone from her coat searched through it for a few , finding the number she wanted she pressed the green call raised the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Luke said.

" we talk.I know you probably don't want to hear me I really need to talk to you." She said.

"Sadie.I'm kinda busy.."

"Please Luke."

"Fine.I'll pick you up there in like 5 we can ?"

"Thank you so much Luke!"

"Yeah."

Sadie lowered the phone from her pressed the red button on the left of the phone that hung up the phone. She placed the phone back into her coat.

At the front desk,Dana stood talking to the walked up beside her.

"Hey."

Dana jumped. " 's your father? "

"He's I go and walk around for a few?"

"Um..Its getting kinda late.." Dana said.

"Please.I won't be that long..I just want to see what this town has to offer." Sadie tilted her pouted.

" long as your back by 10.."

"I will be..What room are we in?" She asked.

"Uh..hold on.."She turned to the man.

"Room 220."

"OK." Dana turned to her grand-daughter.

" grandma."

" Your welcome."

Sadie kissed her grandmother and started to walk to the exit of the hotel.


	15. Chapter 15

Broken Pieces

Chapter 15

"Who was that?" David asked as Luke hung up and rested his head on David's chest..

'How can I tell him the truth after what I just did...after what we both just will explain the expression David will have on his face If I tell him who was on that phone..and not just who was on that phone, but after what we just did,I didn't think it felt as passionate or as intense as when we use to do it.' David moved his fingers through Luke's blond hair. Luke slowly sat..

"Uh." Luke paused. "It was a source." 'I hate lying to him.' "We have been trying to get her to do an interview for...months and now she is letting someone from the Staff interview her." Luke said.

"And does that someone happen to be you?" David asked sitting up and resting his head on Luke's shoulder.

**Luke entered Java in a found the table that David occupied and sat down across from him."Sorry I'm late"**

"Hey .Why ARE you late?." David asked as Luke got settled.

"Sorry,I got a call from someone at work and I had to rush over..there and see what..they needed me to do.." Luke said.

"Its OK. I was worried that something happened to you."

Luke looked down at the then slowly pulled his head up and looked at David.

"I'm sorry I worried you.I should have called."

"I'm just glad your OK..I don't know what I would have done if something bad happened to you." David said as he moved his chair closer to Luke and touched his hand softly. Luke smiled at him.

"What do you say to getting out of here and going back to your apartment and.." A grin surface on Luke's face.

"You want to.." David asked.

"Yeah." 

"Yeah she..uh..asked for me."

"Oh.."

"...I'll..try and make it up to you later." Luke said as he got up and slid on his pants.

"Its don't need to make up anything to me.I understand how much you love your job."

" you happen to know where my shirt got thrown?" Luke asked.

"Uh.." David searched the room. "Over there by the your shoes are in front of the bed."

Luke smiled weakly as he walked over to get his shirt. "Thanks."

"What's wrong?You seem..I don't out."

"No.I'm fine."

"You sure.."

"YES! I"M SURE!" Luke shouted as he slipped on his shoes. "Sorry"

"Luke are you OK?"

"David,I have to go."

"Luke."

Luke hurriedly walked to the under his breath. "I can't believe that I just blew up at did I do that?"

"Luke,are you OK?"

"YES,David I'm fine.."

Luke opened the door. Luke looked at David. "Sorry.I yelled at you." He turned around and walked


	16. Chapter 16

**Broken Pieces  
Chapter 16  
Final **

**8 Years Later **

_Sadie POV_

**This world is full of heartache. This world is full of loss. But most of all this world is full and built upon one thing. Love.**

My father, though you could never have guessed is a hopeless romantic. I saw that side of him for the first time when I was 15..But it would have never been seen if it wasn't for one person...Luke Snyder. The man that has had my father's heart for such a long time.

Luke was such an incredible person to know. And I am really thankful that I had the chance to have known him.

He played a very important role in my life. I don't know what I would have ever done if I hadn't met him.

He made every moment of our lives seem like it had purpose. Like it had meaning. Not only did he give me and Jorden's life meaning but he did it for my dad too.

Sadie gets up from her chair she was sitting in next to the hospital bed. Her face was wet with tears that rolled down her cheeks. She started to walk closer to the edge of the bed. She took the hand of the man laying on the bed. She slightly rubbed her thumb up and down his hand. It was soft and warm. As she let go, she lowered her head and kissed him on his right cheek.

She looked at her father, who had his left hand intertwined with Luke's. Tears that seemed like they would never stop, flowed down as he kissed the hand.

"I have to go tell Jorden. Are you going to be ok, Dad? I could have the nurse do it.."  
Noah looked up. Sadie always wished that she wouldn't have to see her father like this again. But all the times she hoped and wished it wouldn't happen, it was now happening.

Noah didn't answer her question. "I'll be right back." Noah lowered his head and laid on Luke's stomach. As Sadie slowly walked out of Luke's hospital room.

**Sadie POV**

Nothing could be harder then losing someone you love.. Especially if that one person meant the world to you. Someone that helped you in more ways then one. Someone that helped you find who you were. Someone that did more for you then themselves..  
***  
Sadie walked down the hall of the hospital, searching for her brother. She hated being the barer of bad news, but he needed to know..

_"What do you think about adopting a kid?" Noah said as he entered the bedroom._

"Whoa. You want to adopt a kid? I didn't see that coming. We talked about it but you never really were up to raising another kid."

"I know. But, I mean. Next year, Sadie is going to graduate from high school and move out. The house wouldn't be the same if I didn't have someone to get on my case all the time.." Noah said as he got into the bed..

"You really want to do this? Adopt a kid?"

"Yeah. I really want to do it."

"..." Luke smiled and then kissed him.

Spotting Jorden, she stopped in her footsteps. Jorden looked at her. And just by that look he knew what had just happened. Then in one second tears flowed down his cheek. Sadie slowly walked towards him. Sadie pulled Jorden in for a hug. Tears continued to flow down both of there faces.

_"Nothing can change the way I always felt about you. You are my life. I know that I said that I didn't want to be with you. "_

"What about David?"

"I know that without you I would never be happy, at least not as happy as I am when I am around you So I told him…. That I was in love with someone else." 

"_Remember: in sickness and in health. You promised that to me." _

**The love that I had the opportunity in witnessing....**

_"I can't have you mad at me, Noah. I love you and all I want is to kiss those soft lips of yours and I will be happy for the rest of my life. Because you're here beside me.."_

**.... was one of the most passionate and freeing...**

***

_"Every time I look at you my heart skips...its like the first time I met you." _

**  
I have ever seen. You could just see that they truly loved each other. That they wanted to be with each other..**

_"You are the reason for my happiness. You are the reason of every good thing in my life. Luke I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you." _

**That's where this story that I wrote comes into play.**

_"Hey stranger!" Sadie said as she walked up to a man who was sitting at a table in Java._

Sadie was dressed in a very nice black blouse with blue jeans and carried a big bag,which looked like a beach bag.

"Sadie!" The man said as he rose to his feet. "I've missed you so much! Talking on the phone is not better then actually seeing you." They hugged.

"I've missed you too, Luke. I can't believe its been a year since the last time I have been still looks like the same Ole Oakdale. How's Jorden?" She says.

Luke laughs ."Sit, Sit." He said as he sits down. She sat down and placed her bag on the floor beside her." About the not being here in a year part. That better change! Your father is always saying that he misses you. That he really wishes that you would come and visit more often .Jorden is great! He's 15.."

"Aw.I really can't wait to see him. I'm sorry. I got a little tied up in work, hats why I haven't been here. And then Demi's birth..."

"We understand. The phone calls help a lot. So .How is Demi and Jamie?"

"They're good. I wish I brought a picture of Demi.. She is a handful sometimes. She's like a little safe cracker. She gets into everything no matter what it is. The child locks never work!"

"Wonder who she takes after..."

"Yeah .Yeah.. Yeah. I was not a handful.."

"Yes. You were."

They laughed.

"I've wanted to come and visit with them.. but I've been working on this idea. And it's taken me a long time to actually develop it more. And now that I have my editor and mostly everyone behind me. I decided that I need to actually ask.."

"Ask what?" He asked concerned.

"Luke, I came here to. Ask you if...you would help me with something. I'm really scared that you won't but I think it would be perfect and we'd be able to work together.. "Sadie said.

"Sadie I'd love to help! What is it?" Luke said.

"I want you to help me write your and my dad's love story." She paused and waited for a reaction but she didn't she anything in Luke's eyes that said he hated the idea. So she continued on. "It's perfect. And there is a story to be told there...with you and my dad...And I thought that you would be the perfect person to help me with this.."

You want me to help you with.. Sadie.. No.. I'm not going to go blurting out my love life to the whole world."

"Please Luke.. Please. I am totally set on this. .and you know how I get when I'm like this. It's just the new story everyone in this world needs. The one thing they will talk about 20 years from now. And I want you to be apart of that. I want you to be apart of it because I don't know the whole story and you were there when "Luke and Noah" started. I wasn't even thought of, Luke it will be amazing. And us. Doing it together will make it even more powerful then it will be if I were to just write it.."

Luke looks at Sadie. Her eyes had a sparkle in them.. "I can tell you really want to do this..."  
"I do ,Luke.. More then anything I have ever wanted to do.."

"I... guess you're right, though.. You do need to know everything.. Not just what you know.. but.. Am I really the best person? Shouldn't you be asking your father?"

"I wanted to surprise him with something.."

Luke laughed.

"Surprising your father. He doesn't really like surprises, Sadie.. Even you should know that."

"Yeah.. I know.. but I just thought that it was a good idea."

"Ok..."

"OK?"

"Ok..."  
"So you'll help me? You'll do it?" She asked.

"Yes.. Yes.. I'll do it."

"Well good...Thank you!"

**I wanted to capture that love that I saw...the love that inspired me most of my life. It's because of these two, that I found my Luke. **

***

_Sadie paced up and down the sidewalk in front of the hotel. She didn't think she was doing anything wrong. She was simply helping out her father. She knew that she just had to do something. She didn't care how about the consequences she was going to face, she just wanted to see her father happy._

She reached slowly into her jean pocket and pulled out the cell phone. She looked at the clock on the front of it.. It read 9:30.

"Where are you Luke? You better have a good reason why you're late. Should I call him again.? I don't want to seem much of a stalker. I just want to talk to him."

Excuse me Miss," A tallish young man wearing a green hoodie and blue jeans said as he touched her shoulder softly.

Sadie turned around.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your.." He placed his hand on his chin.. "Um. You talking to yourself but do you ."

"I was not talking to myself.."

He laughed. "You were too. Now, do you know where I can find Java? I been here for two weeks and still can't find my way to the place.."

"Uh. No. I don't. I'm visiting someone."

"Ooh. An out of towner. " He said.

"Hey! You said you've been here two weeks and don't know your way around. So that would mean you're an out of towner too!" Sadie said crossing her arms.

"I live about twenty minutes away. This is the first summer that my parents let me come visit my grandparents alone. Meaning I have been here in this town before. Meaning I know my way around. Well most of the places I can find my way too. .Java.. Well Java not being one of those places." He said.

"Wow."

"I was just asking for instructions. Sorry to interrupt."

"You weren't interrupting anything."

"OK.. What ever you say." He started to walk away.

"I was not talking to myself."

"Aren't we one to want to have the last word."

"I Do not..."

He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"No reason. I'm Jamie, by the way." He placed his hand out.

Sadie looked at it and then slowly reached out to shack his hand.

"Sadie."

"Well Sadie, you have a very pretty name."

"Thanks." She smiled.

**The person I will grow old with. The person that has put up with my smart mouthed comments and just loves me for me..**

_Jamie smiled. He walks over to the bench that was set off to the side. Sadie followed. They both sit down._

"I'm sorry I can't help with finding Java. I just got here a few hours ago and just staying for the weekend. Then back to the torture that is high school."

"I know what you mean. I have to start back on Monday. What year are you?" Jamie asked.

"Freshman. You?"

"And your a Freshy too.. I'm a Sophomore."

"Why do people love to use the word 'Freshy' to describe a freshman? I can't stand it!I think they should like band it from being used." She said raising her voice.

"Come on we all have to get put through that! It's like a tradition."

"Well I just can't stand it! It's been two days and the word Freshy has been said about 100 times. It's just better being here with my dad and Luke. Here I can just be. Free. And get to know him. And bop some sense into him. No worry about grades or anything.."

"Luke?"

"Luke.. Snyder."

"You know Luke?" Jamie said in a surprised ton.

"Yeah.."

"You know Oakdale's "top" columnist?

"Columnist?"

"Yeah. He writes the Advice Column for the Oakdale Press. How do you know Luke?"

"uh .My dad and him are old friends."

"Really? Then my parents should possibly know your dad too then. apparently Luke and my parents have known each other since they we're teens." Jamie looked at Sadie.

Sadie takes Jorden's hand and walks with him down the hall. Jamie and Demi walked quickly up to Sadie and Jorden. Jamie kissed Sadie on the cheek. Then weakly smiled.

_"They say that the only thing now we can do is to wait. I hate waiting." Sadie said as Jamie pulled her into a hug._

"I know but that's the only thing we can do." Jamie said.

"How's your dad? He is holding up?"

"Ehh. Hard for him to see what's happening. The doctors really don't foresee Luke living much longer."

"But Luke could make it, right?"

"There is a slim chance.. Jorden isn't taking it that well."

"I know. I just finished talking to him. He's worried more about you then anyone."

"Me? Why?"

"Because he said that you're his rock. And he knows you loved Luke very much. And that you known him the longest..."

"I'm ok. I'm perfectly fine."

"You don't have to put on your brave face all the time. Luke was like your second dad . And you haven't even shed a tear throughout this process."

"Jamie, I have to be strong for my dad and Jorden"

"I know. But you don't always have to be ."

"Yeah. I do. I'm what holds everything together."

"I know. And I understand that. You get it from your dad. But there is always times where you just have to do what you have to do. Its not that good to hold what your feeling inside.

***  
"Mommy, what happened to Grandpa Luke?" Sadie slowly looked at Jamie." Is he ok?" Demi said as she tugged on Sadie's jacket.

****  
_Luke and Noah walked hand in hand up the long sidewalk._

Luke turned to Noah.

"What if I'm not strong enough? What if I.."

"No No Luke. Don't say that. Your going to survive this. Nothing is going to happen."

"Come on Noah. We know its to late in the game to be optimistic.. We both know I'm not going to survive this surgery."

"Luke. You have to survive...I don't know what I would do without you. You have to fight this. You have to."

"Noah. I'll try and fight. But I really don't think its going to help my case any, I mean I can't fight now when I'm about to go in for the surgery.."

"Just fight. And we'll see if it helps, don't walk toward the light. This cancer isn't going to effect you.."

"Ok.. I'll do anything for you. You know that. I'll fight."

Noah smiled as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I love you forever and for always."

"I love you too...forever and for always."

They kissed.

Sadie moved her eyes back and fourth between Jorden and Jamie.

"Demi." Sadie said.

"Baby. .uh" Jamie said.

Jorden bent down. "Sweetie, Grandpa Luke...He's. With the Angels now."

"Is Grandpa Luke an Angel, Uncle Jor..den?"

"Yes Honey. And he's looking down on all of us right now."

As Jorden said that Noah came into the hallway. He walked up to them.

_"I want you to be there for Sadie and our Grand child. I want you to see Jorden get married to an amazing girl that he's going to love and cherish every moment with. Just like I cherished every moment with you. I wish I could make up 16 year to you .I wish I didn't waste those years."_

"I want that too. I want to see Demi grow up. I want to be the "cool" Grandpa that slips his grandchildren money. I want to see Jorden graduate college and I want to see him happy doing what he wants to do. Promise me something , Ok?

"Ok." Tears flowed down his cheek.

"Promise me that you'll be that cool grandpa., that whatever happens you'll be there for Jorden and Sadie. Also promise that you will be open to love. I don't want you to be one of those people who just hides and cries all the time. I want you happy. I want you to find someone that will love you., and that you will love."

"How am I going to be happy if your not here, with me?"

"I will be here. Looking down on you ,Sadie , Jorden and that little troublemaker. I will always be with you. Don't forget that. I love you. I always have."

_"I don't mean to interrupt you two, but I have something for Luke." Sadie said as he entered Luke's hospital room._

"Your not interrupting anything, Come on in." Luke said.

Sadie walked to Luke's bedside. She held up a book. On the front cover was little pieces of red broken glass, and in big bold lettering it read:

_**Broken Pieces.**___

Then at the bottom, written in cursive it said:

Written By: Luke Snyder and Sadie Mayer

"You.."

"Yeah. It took a few days to get it done but I did it. We did it."

"I'm lost. You two wrote a book?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

"It is."

Luke put out his hand. Sadie handed Luke the book. He skimmed through it then stopped at a page. He handed the book to Noah.

"2nd paragraph."

"Luke."

"Read the 2nd paragraph."

Noah looked down.

"That was the day he reappeared into my life. I was taken off guard. But that was when I realized that I had never gotten over him. I knew then that it was going to be a bumpy way but I knew that what ever I had to do , I was going to have him. I was going to come home to him and say "Honey I'm home." I gained so much, and not just, the most amazing son and daughter.. I gained my own little family. They are everything and even more. And I wouldn't trade it for anything. He is my heart…My one and my only love."

Noah looked up from the book.

"You. uh.. Wrote this book about us?"

"Yeah." Sadie said.

"Thank you Sadie. Thank you." 

Noah looked at Sadie and gave a weak smile. Then he bent down to talk to his Grand-daughter. Noah cleared his throat.

"What's wrong Grandpa? Your crying."

"Nothing honey.." Noah moved a strand of hair that was hanging down onto Demi's face.

"Did you know that Grandpa Luke is an angel? Jor..den told me he was an angel."

One last tear fell down Noah's cheek. He looked at Jorden and then back to Demi.

"Yes.. Honey. I did know.."

"Really? Why am I the last to know things?" She throw her hands up in the air.  
Everyone laughed..

"Yes..Sweetie..Really...and he's smiling down at all of us now.."

Noah picked Demi up as he stood up ...He pulled her closer to him and gave him a hug...Jorden stood up and placed a hand on Noah shoulder. Noah turned to him and smiled.

**Just like Noah.... loved Luke..**

Noah POV:

Tears are words that are never spoken. At least to me they are. If I had to count the times that I cried in the process of knowing Luke, all the words that I didn't say, would be made up.

Its been two years since he died. And I still remember our journey. …My journey that I had to go through to find him.

I still have that book though. And I reread it to remember what an amazing life we had together.

That was his gift to me before he died, he gave me the book to hold on to.. to read to Demi when she got older. Ending the book with something he wrote by hand:  
**  
Times may get hard,  
But keep living  
Baby keep living it  
Times may get hard  
May get you sad  
May just be hard  
But keep living it  
Keep living it  
To the fullest  
3 **

**  
**


End file.
